Como Romeo & Julieta
by NatiP
Summary: : Los Weasley's y los Potter's, heternos enemigos que ya ni recuerdan cual es la razon por su enemistad. Que pasaria si La hija menor de los Weasley y unica mujer, se enamora del primogenito y unico hijo de los Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen a mi sino a mi adorada Rowling.

**Como Romeo y Julieta.**

**Summary:**_ Los Weasley's y los Potter's, heternos enemigos que ya ni recuerdan cual es la razon por su enemistad. Que pasaria si La hija menor de los Weasley y unica mujer, se enamora del primogenito y unico hijo de los Potter._

- Dale bebe apurate, se nos hace tarde. - Se escuchaba una voz de mujer desde el piso de abajo.

- Mama tengo casi 17 no soy un bebe. Aparte tengo que ir? - Pregunto un joven de 16 años de pelo negro como la noche, despeinado como si jamas se hubiera peinado y unos hermosos ojos de un verde vivo que habia heredado de la persona que le habia hablado hace unos momentos, pero ocultos bajo unas gafas debido a su mala vision, esta vez heredado de su padre al igual que su pelo.

- Claro que tienes que venir Harry, es importante, aparte despues de la reunion tenes permiso para salir - Esta vez su padre habia hablado, pero se escucho mas fuerte y mas claro debido que el tambien estaba en la planta alta ya que estaba terminando de arreglarse.

- Esta bien. - El chico se miro por ultima vez al espejo, tenia una tunica de gala negra que le resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. Despues llamaria a Hermione para salir. - Ya bajo. - Tomo su varita magica y salio de su habitacion. - Wou ma estas hermosa.

- Gracias. - Lily Potter llevaba un vestido de gala por arriba de las rodillas adelante y largo hasta el piso atras, verde esmaralda, al igual que sus ojos, con unos brillos plateados, unos zapatos plateados con una flor verde, su cabello, rojo como el fuego lo tenia recojido y con algunos mechones sueltos.

- Deja de mirar asi a tu madre. - Le decia burlon su copia en mas grande, a no ser por sus ojos y que su padre era un poquito mas alto que el, se podria decir que eran gemelos. - Y vamos que se hace tarde.

Una vez que llegaron al ministerio de la magia los guiaron a un salon donde habian muchas mesas con sillas, en el centro habia una pista de baile y estrategicamente donde en todas las ubicaciones se podia ver habia un escenario.

- Buenas noches James, Lily, Harry, como siempre, un placer, Mesa 18.

- Gracias Tom. - Dijo James y cuando llegaron a la mesa alli habia un grupo de cuatro personas pelirrojas, Harry solo se consentro el la chica, esa joven de cabello como el fuego y ojos chocolate, se fijo tanto en ella que no notaba las miradas de odio que hacian sus antesesores con los padres de los dos jovenes.

- Ronald Weasley - Le ofrecio la mano a Harry el chico que estaba al lado de la joven que Harry tanto veia, este chico tenia el pelo rojo era mas alto que Harry y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Harry Potter - Dijo Harry aceptando la mano de Ronald - Y tu quien eres?

La chica estaba como en un trance, desde que vio entrar a ese tal Harry Potter con su familia no habia dejado de verlo, al sentir un codazo de su querido hermano reacciono y se sonrojo un poco.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Un placer - Dijo Harry tomando la mano que Ginny le habia extendido y la habia besado con suavidad haciendo que la chica se ponga colorada hasta las orejas.

- Deja de ser amable con estas personas Harry, nos vamos.

- Pero.. Papa recien llegamos.

- Nos vamos de esta mesa, Harry - Dijo su madre y el chico no contesto debido al tono frio y cortante de su madre, el joven miro a los dos pelirrojos jovenes como interrogandolos con la mirada, pero ellos estaban igual de desconcertados que el, despues les preguntaria lo que pasa a sus padres.

- Es una falta de respeto esto - Dijo James Potter muy enfadado a un muy asustado Tom.

- Señor Potter disculpe, es que los dos son muy importantes en el ministerio y tenian que estar juntos en este evento, yo dije que no los pongan en la misma mesa, pero ya cnoce a Scrimgeour, no le interesa.

- Pero no lo entienden? Busca otra mesa, yo con los Weasley no me siento.

- Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo Potter, no hay mesas disponibles. - El ministro de magia aparecio debido a la discucion que llevaba James con Tom.

A regañadientes James junto con Lily y Harry se dirijian a su mesa, El chico de ojos verdes estaba feliz por volver a ver a esa pelirroja pero estaba confundido por la reaccion de sus padres, el chico jamas habia visto asi de enojado a su padre, y tan seria a su madre. Lo que mas le intrigaba era el motivo.

La cena fue muy tensa, se notaba a miles de kilometros de distancia, los jovenes se sentian muy incomodos por las miradas asesinas que mandaban sus padres a los otros, Harry y Ginny se levantaron en el mismo momento sin proponerselo. Los padres de ambos los miraron con incredulidad y ellos se miraron, Harry le sonrio de costado seductoramente, como su adorado padre le habia enseñado y la chica se sonrojo y le temblaron las piernas.

- Donde vas Jovencito? - Pregunto la mujer pelirroja de vestido y ojos verdes.

- Al baño. - Contesto simplemente el chico, la pelirroja mas joven tambien iba a ese lugar, pero su madre no dijo nada, asi que se ahorro hablar.

Yendo al baño solo se miraban, no decian nada, temiendo que sus padres los escuchen, cuando salieron del campo visual de ellos Harry la tomo del brazo y la empujo suavemente contra una columna.

- Sabes lo que pasa entre nuestros padres?

- Solo se que se odian hace generaciones, el motivo? No tengo idea, pero es una tonteria.

- Tenes razon, ni ellos deben saber porque pelean - Dijo el chico pensativo. - Oye, yo nunca desobedezco a mis padres, pero... em... Despues de este evento... ehm - Se rasco un poco el pelo atras de la nuca - Mis padres me dieron permiso para salir como siempre y... ehhh.. puede venir tu hermano tambien, viene mi mejor amiga y... ehm... Quieres venir a bailar?

- Me encantaria - Sonrio la pelirroja. - Podriamos empezar ahora de nuevo, nuestros padres estan lo mas alejados posible y bailando... Soy Ginny Weasley, tengo 15 años, casi 16, estudio en Beauxbatons a pesar de vivir en Devon, Soy la mas chica de 7 hermanos, Ronald, es un año mas grande que yo, mis otros hermanos se quedaron en casa al ser mayores de edad, mis padres no podian obligarlos y Ron quiso venir conmigo para no dejarme sola en estos eventos que son taaaaaan aburridos.

- Soy Harry James Potter, tengo 16 años, cumplo 17 a fin de mes, voy a hogwarts, estoy en Gryffindor, este año me nombraron capitan de quidditch, soy buscador como mi padre, mi padre, mi padrino y mis "tios" fueron los Merodeadores en su epoca de hogwarts, quiero ser auror, vivo en el valle de Godric y soy hijo unico.

- Un placer Harry.

- Igual Ginny... Tienes algo que ver con la tienda esa nueva del callejon diagon, Sortilegios Weasley?

- Oh si, es de mis hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, tienen 19.

- Ahora entiendo la razon por la que no me dejaron entrar ahi. - Rio.

Volvieron por separado, Harry llego unos minutos antes que Ginny y empezo a hablar animadamente con Ronald, que le pidio que lo llamase Ron ya que Ronald le decian cuando estaban enojados con el.

Cuando llegaron los padres de ambos, se cayaron inmediatamente y todo rastro de sonrisa que habia en la cara de los tres se borro inmediatamente.

- Vas a salir Harry? Falta el postre y sos libre.

- Si salgo ma..

- Con quien? - Pregunto James mirando despectivamente y sin disimulo a los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

- Con Hermione, Neville esta de vacaciones. - Dijo el chico simplemente

Llegaron los Weasley mayores y el hambiente se tenso mas, a los 10 minutos sirvieron el postre.

- Mama, papa, Ron y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa - Dijo tranquilamente Ginny.

- Bueno tengan cuidado, vuelvan por la red floo. - Los Weasley jovenes asintieron y siguieron con su postre, Harry se levanto y desaparecio unos segundos cuando volvio les dejo disimuladamente un papel a los jovenes pelirrojos:

_Nos encontramos en Little Star en media hora si? Es un bar muggle que siempre voy con mis amigos esta a tres cuadras de aca y a una de ahi esta el caldero chorreante._

_H.P_

Cuando finalizo la cena Lily y James se despidieron de su hijo pidiendole que no llegue tan tarde, que se cuide y que salude a Hermione por su parte, y les mandaron miradas asesinas a los Weasley.

Molly y Arthur Weasley se despedian de sus hijos con abrazos y palmadas en los hombros, a Harry no les habian caido mal en absoluto, pero no le gustaba las miradas que le hacian a sus padres.

Harry se fue primero guiñandole un ojo a Ginny quien se sonrojo y por suerte ni sus padres ni su hermano lo habian visto.

Despues de que se fueran los padres de los pelirrojos fueron a Little Star, en la puerta se encontraron con Harry vestido como un muggle, tenia un jean una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas converse del mismo color, Ginny se le quedo viendo, Con el habia una chica delgada morocha y con algunas ondas en el pelo, parecian estar riendo por algo.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos Ronald se quedo impresionado al ver a la chica, Harry lo noto pero no dijo nada, el la queria como una hermana a Hermione y la sobreprotegia mucho, pero le habia caido muy bien ese pelirrojo asi que mejor no decir nada.

El chico de ojos verdes y lentes le habia comentado a Hermione que venian dos chicos mas y le pidio si podia traerle algo de ropa para la pelirroja, Harry volvio rapido a su casa se cambio y sin que sus padres lo notasen agarro un poco de ropa para Ron.

Entraron al bar, Ginny y Ronald estaban impresionados, nunca antes habian entrado en un bar muggle.

- Es increible! - Decia Ginny saltando y riendo.

- No tanto como tu - Le dijo Harry sonriendole seductoramente, la cara de la pelirroja estaba practicamente del color de su pelo.

- Harry... - Susurro Ginny retrocediendo ya que el joven estaba avanzando lentamente a ella y cada vez estaban mas cerca.

- No la tenia asi a ella... - Dijo el chico mirando a la derecha de Ginny, al voltear la chica vio a su hermano con un vaso de cerveza besando a Hermione quien tambien estaba tomando cerveza - En fin... En que estabamos?

- Harry... si nuestros padres se enteran..

- Y que? Ademas... Que seria la vida sin riesgos? - La tomo de la cintura y sin mas la beso. La beso como jamas habia besado a nadie.

Dos semanas habian pasado desde aquella salida, dos semanas desde que ellos salian sin que sus padres lo supieran, los matarian a ambos, solo lo sabian Ron y Hermione, que estaban en algo.

Unos golpes en la ventana hicieron que Ginny dejara de ordenar su habitacion.

- Harry, Que estas haciendo aca? Mis padres te van a matar.

- Solo queria verte, Gin.

- Harry en mi casa hay alarmas...

- Ya se, Ron estaba conmigo cuando llegue aca asi que pase con el.

- Harry esto es una locura y... Donde estas?

- Te prometi que ibamos a volar, asi que aqui estoy, sube.

Fueron a dar unas vueltas con la escoba de Harry por un campo que habia cerca de la casa de la chica, bailaron, se besaron, rieron, hablaron.

- Mira Gin.. Yo se que van a matarnos, pero no le quiero seguir ocultando esto a mis padres y...

- Ya lo se - Lo corto ella poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y el beso su dedo. - Yo tampoco quiero seguir ocultandoselos... Que tal si...

Tres dias despues de esa charla se encontraban Molly, Arthur y Ginny Weasley en un parque de Londres muggle, los tres estaban tomando un helado mientras hablaban animadamente, la mas joven parecia nerviosa, miraba para todos lados a cada segundo.

En el mismo parque, los tres integrantes de la familia Potter recordaban los momentos en los que llevaban a Harry alli cuando era mas chico, entonces el joven la vio y con sumo cuidado llevo a sus padres donde se encontraban tres personas de pelo rojo.

- Que hacen ustedes aca? - Gritaron los cuatro adultos practicamente al mismo tiempo.

- PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR, POR MERLIN! ESTOY CANSADO DE LAS MIRADAS ASESINAS, DEL TONO FRIO, QUIEREN DECIRNOS PORQUE DIABLOS SE ODIAN? EH? NI SIQUIERA USTEDES LO SABEN.

- Harry esto es cosa de nosotros.. - Dijo James, estaba sorprendido por la reaccion de su hijo.

- Es cosa de ustedes, pero nos afecta a nosotros saben? - Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny - Y si ustedes no lo aceptan...

- Aceptar que? - Pregunto Molly Weasley viendo que su hija apretaba fuerte la mano del muchacho.

- Mama, nosotros nos amamos, y si ustedes no cambian su actitud y no nos aceptan.. nos vamos a escapar juntos y ninguno de ustedes va a poder hacer nada, Harry es casi mayor de edad y cuando el sea adulto nos vamos a ir lejos si no nos aceptan.

- Si, no pueden arreglar sus diferencias como gente adulta que son, ya paso mucho tiempo no les parece? Es hora de que tiren el orgullo que tienen en la basura y arreglen esto, Mama, Papa, yo no los quiero perder, pero si no aceptan mi relacion con Gin, entonces yo no tengo padres, ustedes me dijeron que siempre iban a estar conmigo, sea la decision que tome ustedes siempre me iban a apoyar.

- Lo mismo para ustedes - Dijo Ginny y su novio la abrazo.

- Wou, que gran leccion, como no estar orgullosos de vos Harry, mira que enfrentar a tus padres por una chica... - Dijo James, Harry se solto suavemente de su novia y fue a abrazar a su padre, abrazo que Lily tambien se sumo, llorando.

- Creo que tienen razon, si ustedes se aman... Ademas, dejame decirte, James que mis padres me enseñaron a odiarte a ti y a tu familia, no tengo nada en contra tuyo.

- Ai papa - Ginny conteniendo las lagrimas se abrazo a sus padres.

James y Lily se abrazaron con Molly y Arthur, Harry y Ginny se sonrieron, habian cumplido lo que se propusieron, se besaron. Sellaron todo su amor frente a sus padres, los seis se abrazaron y juntos empezaron a caminar conociendose un poco los adultos.

Al final la historia de amor termino bien para ellos.


	2. Epilogo

Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen a mi sino a mi querida Rowling, esto solo lo hago para divertirme un rato y hacer algo productivo 

**Epilogo**

La familia Potter conocio a los Weasley dias despues de lo que paso en la plaza de Londres muggle. La verdad se estaban llevando muy bien.

- Lamento mucho todos estos años de odio y peleas. - Dijo James Potter una noche en la Madriguera, la casa de la familia Weasley.

- Coinsido contigo, amigo, y si no fuera por estos dos - Dijo Arthur señalando a Harry y a su hija, respectivamente - Que nos abrieron los ojos, nosotros seguiriamos con este estupido odio.

Cenaron las dos familias junto con Hermione que hacia unos dias era la novia oficial de Ronald, fue una cena agradable y en familia, llena de bromas y risas estridentes, Harry y Ginny se sintieron muy orgullosos por lo que pudieron lograr con un simple sentimiento, el amor siempre vence al odio, y esa no era la excepcion, el amor vencio al odio que desde hacia siglos se profesaban ambas familias, la razon? En esa casa la desconocian todas las personas, por suerte ya habia terminado todo eso.

- No me quiero separar de ti cuando empiecen las clases - Decia Harry muy apenado, la semana siguiente seria mayor de edad, pasaria un mes mas y despues no se veria con Ginny hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Podrian hablar con Madame Maxime y con el profesor Dumbledore para que los transfieran aca, ustedes no son franceses, son ingleses. - Dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada junto con Ron en un sillon enfrente de la pareja de su mejor amigo con su ahora cuñada y nueva mejor amiga y confidente.

- Si.. tendriamos que hablar con nuestros padres primero, pero no me quiero separar ni de vos ni de Harry. - Dijo Ron besando a Hermione, Ron habia sido el primero en aceptar la relacion Harry/Ginny, y para hacer eso le tendria que haber caido muy bien ese chico, ya que Ron era el hermano que mas la cuidaba y el mas sobreprotector, se habian hecho muy amigos, se habian demostrado lealtad mutua y se complotaban para hacer bromas perfectamente.

- Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ustedes, ahora que nuestras familias se juntaron ya me acostumbre aestar todo el tiempo con ustedes, no me quiero ir a Francia por tres meses conectandonos solo por cartas... Aparte cuando el año que viene ustedes terminen, no me quiero quedar sola tan lejos de casa y sin ustedes, si iria a Hogwarts seria mas facil, porque hay salidas a Hogsmeade y ustedes podran ir a verme... - Dijo la pelirroja, lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono soñador.

Al dia siguiente Ron y Ginny se levantaron muy temprano y convencieron a sus padres para que los manden a Hogwarts cosa que aceptaron casi de inmediato.

Paso el cumpleaños de Harry, luego el de Ginny y el mes de septiembre llego, y con eso la escuela. Ginny y Ron se unieron en el equipo de Quidditch de Harry, ya que ambos habian quedado en Gryffindor, cuando termino el ciclo de la escuela para Ron, Harry y Hermione, nobraron a Ginny capitana del equipo, y siguio ella lo que su novio habia logrado, mantuvieron la copa de quidditch en Gryffindor.

Cuando Ginny Weasley cumplio los 21 años Harry le dijo de comprometerse, cosa que acepto sin pensarlo, al año se casaron y nueve meses despues nacio un nuevo Potter, James Sirius Potter.

Con el nacimiento del pequeño James, llegaron mas buenas noticias, el compromiso de una parejita muy peculiar, que apesar de amarse discutian mucho, pero las discuciones avivavan todavia mas el amor que se tenian el uno al otro, Ron y Hermione se casaron un mes despues de que James naciera, unos meses despues llego la pequeña Rose Weasley, a Ginny todavia le quedaba un poco mas para que diera a luz, ya que nuevamente estaba embarazada, Nacio Albus Severus Potter, la copia exacta de Harry, Era como si Ginny y Hermione se pusieran en complot para cuando quedar embarazadas, dos años despues del nacimiendo de Albus y Rose, nacieron Lily Luna Potter y Hugo Weasley.

Finalmente las familias que tanto se odiaban, terminaron siendo mejores amigos, marido y mujer y primos entre si, respectivamente.

**FIN **

_Muy corto si… pero iba a hacerlo One Shot pero despues se me ocurrio ponerle un epilogo relacionado con el verdadero epilogo, es decir con la tercera generacion, me gustan muchisimo los hijos de Harry con Ginny, y de Ron con Hermione, tambien me cae super bien Scorpius, espero que les guste, es mi primera historia._

_Nati _


End file.
